


All of the Spaces In Between

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Shiro spends all of s8 trying to ask Keith to marry him but the universe keeps cucking him, everyone gets a happy ending, idk what else to tag this as, no one dies, s8 fix it, we're all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All of the times in season eight we could have had Sheith





	All of the Spaces In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Sa and I were salting over season 8 and I said something about wanting to write all of the scenes we could have had for s8 but didn't get - and she said something about drawing scenes from s8 with Sheith. She sent me the screencaps of what she was going to draw and I already knew I was going to fall down the rabbit's hole
> 
> You can see Sa's beautiful art [here](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art/status/1074680501640687616) and [here](https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art/status/1074680501640687616)
> 
> Thank you, Sa for single-handedly saving us
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

_Spend time with those you love_  – it’s what he ordered everyone to do even if the order was meant to be lighthearted and easy. More than anything, he just wanted the Paladins and the cadets to have a nice time for once instead of worrying about aliens coming to destroy their planet.

It’s also what he’s currently trying to do except he keeps being hung up by some issue or another. The first time he’d headed for the meeting point, he’d forgotten the tray of cookies. The second time, he’d been stopped by Slav and ended up talking way too long. This last time – he hopes this is the  _last_  time – he’d forgotten the most important piece of the evening. A small gray box containing what he hopes is the next chapter in his life with Keith.

Shiro huffs and puffs up to where Keith rests on top of the black lion and is vaguely aware he needs to resume his own training. Keith glances back at him and Shiro has to pause to admire the way the sun’s light catches in Keith’s hair setting it ablaze against the bleeding sky. His heart almost shatters from Keith’s beauty.

“Shiro,” Keith greets warmly. “You made it.”

“Yes, I am  _so_  sorry I’m late,” Shiro pants while finally coming to sit by Keith and hold out the tray of cookies with an apologetic smile. “I was held up in the hallway by Slav, which took forever, then I realized I’d forgotten the cookies and, um, some other stuff.”

“Oh,” Keith replies and takes a cookie to munch on. “That’s alright, Shiro, I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Pretty sure these cookies are going to be why I’ll soon be out of shape,” Shiro says and pats his gut over his new uniform. The Garrison had made them special uniforms to match their lion colors and Keith had insisted on keeping red as his color so Shiro could wear black and feel like part of the team. The gesture had left him touched, even if he felt a distance between himself and his old team.

Keith is the leader now and he has the Atlas, which Shiro doesn’t mind at all. It’s what he’d always wanted – for Keith to take over Voltron and for him to become the leader he was born to be. He’s glad Keith has found his place amongst his friends and peers.

“From the sound of it,” Keith laughs, “seems like you’re already out of shape, old-timer. Need to get you back into training,  _Admiral_.”

A blush immediately colors his cheeks and Shiro subconsciously reaches up to touch the bands across his shoulder. Five bands. He’d just been named Admiral last week and while he accepted the burden, he did so with a heavy heart because despite Admiral Sanda’s actions were misguided, he knew her heart had been in the right place. She’d only wanted to protect her planet and the remaining people in her care.

“Maybe we can spar sometime,” Shiro suggests lightly. He drops his hand to the pocket just inside his uniform’s breast and feels the box nestled there. It feels warm and sits as a reminder to swallow his pride and finally ask the question he’s been meaning to ask ever since Keith cried out the words  _I love you_.

Despite not being himself during that time, Shiro contains the clone’s memories and he can remember the way Keith gasped out the words like a final prayer. Shiro remembers how despite Keith believing his team to be dead, slaughtered by Shiro’s hands, he’d still prevailed. The sky turning from crimson to purple and black as the light fades reminds him of the pain in Keith’s voice.

 _I love you_ , he’d gasped as if he’d believed they were to be his last words. A plea to stop the hurt.

They haven’t spoken much about what had happened during that time and Shiro has yet to reciprocate Keith’s words. Not because he doesn’t love Keith back – he loves Keith more than he loves space exploration – but because there hasn’t been time.  _Make the time_ , Shiro’s mind begs.

“Keith,” Shiro says and feels his voice on the verge of cracking from being nervous.

“Shiro, look at the stars,” Keith whispers and points up into the inky sky as the constellations begin to show their face.

Star-gazing is another activity they used to do together all of the time back before Kerberos. Shiro can still recall the first time he’d come out onto the roof and found one slightly tipsy cadet sitting on the roof with an illegal bottle of beer in his hands while staring up at the little dipper. Instead of yelling at Keith, he’d sat down and joined him, and shared the rest of the beer. He didn’t even ask Keith where he’d found it, he just wanted Keith to know he had a friend and wasn’t alone.

“They’re beautiful,” Shiro whispers even though his gaze remains on Keith. “Keith, I need to ask you a question.”

“Sure, Shiro.” Keith turns his gaze from the stars to him expectantly waiting.

The nerves bunching up in his stomach grow tenfold and Shiro feels his entire gut plummet out of his butt and onto the ground below. Every part of him shakes with anticipation as he thinks on the question –  _will you marry me_ – and Keith’s potential answer. What if Keith thinks they’re only brothers in arms, friends, and nothing more? What if he completely misread Keith’s confession? What if Keith doesn’t want to marry him in fear of what would happen in the future?

What if…

“Shiro?” Keith asks and draws Shiro from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“You said you had a question.”

“Oh… um… Yes. “Shiro goes to reach into his pocket to pull the box free when the sound of retching has both of them turning to look over at Kosmo. Too late, Shiro realizes Kosmo had helped himself to the plate of cookies and is now currently vomiting up purple cookie bits all over the black lion.

“Oh,  _Kosmo_ ,” Keith groans. “You’re disgusting. Now, we have to clean this up. Sorry, Shiro, can the question wait?”

Shiro swallows back a lump forming in his throat. “Sure,” he replies with a false smile. “No problem, it’s our fault, we weren’t watching him.”

Keith rolls his eyes and Kosmo has no choice but to teleport him and Keith away so they can come back to clean. Shiro sighs and slowly removes his fingers from his pocket. The ring box rests as a quiet reminder of a life he wants to live with Keith but will have to find another time to ask for it.

 

* * *

 

“Can’t believe you made this, Shiro,” Keith says while Shiro walks around the Atlas with him. “I mean, you really made this into something incredible.”

“I’m not sure  _I_  made it into anything,” Shiro immediately replies. “Sam had it built and then Coran had the idea of using the Castle of Lion’s crystal-.”

“But Atlas talked to you, you’re  _bonded_  now, just like we are with our lions.  _You_  made this happen, Shiro,” Keith insists and Shiro feels his heart flutter in his chest.

He’d wanted to give Keith a real tour of the Atlas before they went back into space to finish what they started. He’s glad Keith is proud of him even if the thought makes his cheeks blush. He also is hoping to have a quick moment to  _finally_  ask Keith the question he’s been dying to ask ever since Kosmo had rudely interrupted the first attempt.

He needs to ask before it’s too late – what if something happens and then he never has a chance to ask? He can’t let that happen.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro says while Keith bends down to inspect the captain’s helm at the bridge.

“Yeah?” Keith asks.

“Um, that question I wanted to ask you…”

“What question?”

“Uh, oh, well… The one I wanted to ask before but then Kosmo kind of… you know…” Shiro coughs and tries to keep his voice steady.

“Right. Right. Sure, what’s up, Shiro?” Keith turns to face him, arms crossed, but the gesture isn’t Keith being uncomfortable. This is comfortable Keith, a relaxed and happy Keith. He’s glad to see Keith so at ease in his presence.

“Well, I-.”

“Admiral Shirogane!” Iverson’s voice rings down the hall and Shiro’s jaw immediately clenches in annoyance.

“Yes?” he growls before slowly turning to face Iverson as he approaches with Sam Holt.

“Apologies for the interruption but you’re needed at the Garrison.”

“For…?” Shiro asks even if he’s doing his best to remain calm. He doesn’t mean to sass but this is an important time in his life and he can’t just walk away  _now_. Not when he’s about to go on one knee.

“Debriefing,” Sam replies. “Please, we can’t keep everyone waiting.”

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Keith says and there’s a smile on his face. “I can wait.”

Shiro sighs and nods. “Yes, of course, I’m on my way.”

No choice but to follow duty, Shiro leaves Keith on the bridge of the Atlas and tries to keep his nerves calm. He’s annoyed for being pulled away, especially when they finally had a moment to spare alone together with absolutely no cookies or cosmic wolves ruining everything, but he knows as Admiral his duties have to come first and foremost. He’ll ask soon.

Before they leave.

He’ll ask before they leave.

 

* * *

 

 

He does not ask before they leave.

In fact, they’ve been in space for a while now and Shiro has yet to find a good opportunity to ask Keith the question. The ring sits in front of him where he rests on the window ledge in the Captain’s quarters. He’s exhausted from battle but he slowly opens the box to stare at the ring inside.

The ring is made of real meteorite and is solid grey with a band of Balmeran crystal inlaid. He’d managed to have the ring crafted on the Balmera and delivered by Shay. The ring is beautiful and it glimmers even in the soft light twinkling outside in space. Shiro places his chin in his hand while regarding the ring and wonders if part of the reason he hasn’t asked Keith to marry him is not only due to outside influences.

Inside, Shiro knows he is a complete wreck.

He has never been good with his own personal romantic relationships – case in point with Adam.

The idea of wrecking even the friendship he has with Keith has been enough to steer him away from asking even if he’d had the ring in his possession for over a month now. There are too many  _what if’s_  constantly playing in his mind even if in the same breath he fears something will happen and lose his chance completely. His grandfather used to tell him to go out there and seize his moment because, in the end, they were all just flecks of stardust in the universe.

The hour is late and while he would love to call Keith over the comms, he also doesn’t want to disturb Keith in case he is resting. Shiro sighs and slowly shuts the box over the ring and replaces it back into his pocket. The Paladins are on a mission to Olkarian and Atlas is waiting to hear back from them about a rendezvous point. They’d been waylaid due to technical issues but Shiro hopes to hear from the paladins soon.

The weight of battle and exhaustion finally weigh down on Shiro enough for his eyes to start closing.

The sound of his door opening makes Shiro’s neck snap upward and he notes some of his crew standing in the doorway. Shiro grunts and rubs his neck which is stiff from sleeping at an odd angle all night. “Oh,” he says. “Good morning, crew.”

“Hello, Sir, we have a communication coming in from the Black Paladin.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Shiro rises up slowly and stretches before heading out to the bridge. “Keith,” he calls. “Any updates on your ETA?”

“We’re just finishing some repairs and about to get underway. We’ll update our ETA when we’re in route.”

The question burns in the back of Shiro’s throat and he desperately wants to just burst it out as fast as he can. Maybe if he asks without Keith being physically in front of him it’ll be easier.

“Keith,” Shiro says before Keith can sign off.

“Sir?”

“Uh…” Shiro coughs and rubs the back of his neck. “You know that question I’ve been wanting to ask, well, I- I want to ask before we’re out of time-” Shiro sighs and allows the question to flow out of him like a rush of water. “Keith, will you marry me?”

The entire bridge turns to face him but Shiro keeps his eyes on the comms and tries not to let his entire face burn off from blushing. For a moment, there is no response and Shiro fears Keith didn’t hear him at all. If he has to repeat the question, he’s not sure he’ll manage.

“Affirmative,” Keith replies and the connection dies.

Everyone on the bridge stares at him in confusion and Shiro is just as confused as they are. “Um.” He coughs and decides to walk off of the bridge instead of address the awkward situation.

 _Affirmative_?

What kind of reaction is that to a marriage proposal?

Did affirmative mean yes? Had Keith accepted his proposal in some strangely Keith way? Shiro starts to pace alone in the hall and he hopes the others don’t start filing out to ask him questions. The ring continues to burn a hole in his pocket. There is still time to make this right, he just has to wait for the Paladins’ ETA and he can ask Keith what he meant by his response.

He just hopes Keith had heard him.

 

* * *

 

“Admiral!”

Shiro bursts onto the bridge when he’s alerted to an issue with the Paladins’ signal. “What happened?” he demands as he approaches the controls.

“It looks as if the Paladins sent us a signal over an hour ago but they were jammed. They’re in trouble.”

“Do you have their location?” Shiro asks as fear grips his stomach. Whoever he had spoken to over the comms had not been Keith and his anger is ready to boil up through his skin. Whoever had impersonated Keith would regret their decision.

“Yes, Sir, we’re in en route. It looks as if their signal is being traced to a decoy.”

“Can you jam it?” Shiro demands.

“Working on it,” Veronica replies as they approach the planet the Paladins have been stranded on.

Shiro’s eyes trace over the information being dumped onto a screen. The planet is coated in CO2 and the air is highly toxic. Gaseous planet with a volcano Shiro is not sure is active. His stomach twists as he realizes how they’ve been gone an hour and the Paladins had needed their help long before now. Being tricked is not something Shiro likes to shoulder easily.

Especially when Keith is in danger.

“Fire when ready,” Shiro growls as his eyes land on the Galran ship.

They jam the Galra’s ship with their own signals while they land Atlas nearby. It’s not long before Shiro is heading out to see the Olkari being brought up to him with a smug look on his face.

“Ah, Admiral Shirogane, is this how you treat your new fiancé?” the Olkari asks which only makes Shiro’s flush with rage.

“I thought you were someone else.”

“Yes, you did. Sophisticated hacking and jamming abilities. Impressive. It’s nice to find others on my level.”

“Yeah, it’s terrific,” Shiro replies flatly. “Now, where’s your leader?”

“I don’t know. I lost her signal when you attacked but she’s somewhere out there hunting down the paladin you call Keith,” he replies slowly.

Keith.

Shiro’s stomach clenches while Acxa demands more information on who their leader is and when Shiro hears the name he feels dread fill his entire body. The anger comes quickly after.

“We have to go get him,” Shiro says. “Rally the MFE’s, we’re going in,” he says and turns to go and pull on his suit without another word. He will not let Zethrid take Keith away from him.

The burning shame of having asked Keith to marry him on the bridge in front of his entire crew and learning later the responder hadn’t been Keith at all leaves a hole the size of his heart in his chest. The ring remains in his uniform but now Shiro is afraid the word will never return to him. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. There is no time to think on marriage proposals when right now, Keith’s life is in danger. He has to focus on saving Keith and bringing him back to safety.

They meet James and the other MFE’s where Shiro climbs into James’ ship. His hands grip his thighs while he tries to keep his mind clear. He can’t overreact or make an irrational judgment. Keith is in danger but that cannot keep him from being level-headed.

“He’ll be alright,” James says as they take off from the Atlas. “Keith is smart.”

“I know,” Shiro replies but his voice is grim. Keith is smart but he’s also alone without his lion to help on a planet with low oxygen levels.

They trace Keith’s signal to where he discarded his armour but Shiro’s eyes fall on where Zethrid holds him over the volcanic pit.  _No_.

 On an overpass, Shiro drops down to the ground, gun in hand, heart flying into his throat when he sees how Zethrid holds Keith to her body like a small shield, crushing his neck. The red light basks them in dramatic shadow which only makes for a more difficult shot. He can only hope the MFE’s know not to shoot when Keith is in the line of fire.

“Zethrid,” Shiro calls and hopes to keep her calm. “Please, let Keith go.”

“He took everything from me,” Zethrid growls. “He took Ezor from me!”

Keith struggles against her but she only crushes his windpipe harder. Shiro takes a step forward but Zethrid holds the gun to Keith’s head.

“Come any closer and I will kill him so you can watch him die,” she growls.

Shiro freezes and watches as Keith manages to open his eyes. The shock of purple makes Shiro’s heart flop in his chest.

“Shiro,” Keith gasps. “ _Go_.”

“Be quiet,” Zethrid growls as she crushes Keith’s throat and chest until he can only gasp and try to pry her away for more air.

Acxa begins to speak but Shiro ignores her in favor of analyzing the situation and thinking of the fastest way to retrieve Keith back without any harm coming to him. If he attacks Zethrid now, she may shoot and hit Keith but if he leaves Keith where he is, Zethrid may choke him to do death or throw him over the ledge.

“Zethrid, please,” Acxa says quietly. “Come back with us – with Ezor, she wants you to let go of the anger.”

“I have only one option left,” Zethrid growls. “Revenge.” She lifts her gun to press against Keith’s head and Shiro’s vision turns white.

The world fades away in a haze of white and static in his ears and he’s only drawn back by the heavy breathing in his lungs and the voices in his ears. Someone is calling him over the comms and he can feel hands on both of his shoulders. His vision is last to return to him and he realizes he’s standing over Zethrid, cybernetic hand wrapped around her throat while he squeezes. Her pallor is pale and even her Galran strength cannot pry Shiro’s fingers off of her airway.

“Shiro,  _stop_ , please,” Keith begs in his ear. “Let her  _go_.”

“Keith?” Shiro says as he comes back to the real world. His fingers release Zethrid one by one as he turns to face Keith to make sure he’s alright. “Keith, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Keith pants.

“You need fresh air. Come one, let’s get your armour,” he says while Acxa is slowly lifting Zethrid’s half-conscious body to be dragged toward one of the MFE’s ships.

Veronica jogs to meet them, carrying Keith’s armour but there is no time to help Keith redress. Instead, they ease Keith into James’ ship and Shiro climbs in after, rearranging them so Keith can rest over his lap.

“Move out,” Shiro orders James as they fly back toward the Atlas. “What of the other Paladins?”

“There was a communication update  - they’ve found their lions and are en route to the Atlas,” James replies.

“Good.”

Keith’s head rests against his chest while he takes in shallow breaths. The bruise over his neck is darkening almost black and when Keith’s eyes shift open and closed, Shiro notes they’re horribly bloodshot. Shiro wraps his arm around Keith to cradle him, keeping him close, while they fly quickly back to the Atlas. Time in the healing pod, he hopes, will alieve Keith’s injuries.

“Is he alright?” James asks as they pull in.

“He will be,” Shiro says firmly while he scoops Keith into his arms to carry toward the infirmary.

Keith follows behind Acxa while they take Zethrid to be examined but Shiro’s priority is with Keith. He lays Keith on a table and allows the medical doctors to come forward and examine Keith’s injuries. Keith groans and Shiro flinches as he appears to be in pain. His hand flies out to hold Keith’s in his while he also tries to stand out of the way.

The doctors mutter things like  _subconjunctival hemorrhage_  and broken larynxes while Shiro keeps his eyes on Keith’s. The purple is in a sea of red and his lips are pale as he’s given an oxygen mask for his face.

“I’m sorry, Admiral but we must ask you to step out while we work on him.”

Shiro swallows back the lump of emotion filling his throat. “My apologies,” he mutters and reluctantly steps out of the room. The mechanized doors hiss open and he goes to stand in the hallway instead, his hands pressing to the glass. He wants Keith in a healing pod as fast as possible but he knows they need to stabilize him first.

Fear grips his own throat and chokes the hope right out of him.

“Sir?”

The voice startles him and he turns to see James Griffin a few paces away, his helmet under his arm, and a look of concern on his face. “Is he going to be alright?”

James and Keith had not been close growing up but on their return, they’ve come to be comrades and respect each other deeply. Shiro is glad Keith has someone like James looking out for him. “He will,” Shiro says but his voice shakes.

James nods but even Shiro can see he doesn’t look completely convinced. “I hope so. We need him.”

“He’s strong, James,” Shiro says as a reminder more for himself than anyone else listening. “He’ll pull through. A few bruises won’t keep Keith down.”

“Are  _you_  all right, Sir?”

Shiro takes a breath and realizes then the MFE’s had all witnessed him turn into a bloodthirsty animal. He has no memory of flying across to take Zethrid out from the way he’d been choking her and the rage he’d felt inside, he hopes he didn’t frighten all of them.

“Yes,” he says slowly. “I apologize if I gave you and the MFE’s a fright, Officer Griffin.”

James shakes his head slightly. “We all know your loyalty to Keith is strong.”

There are unspoken words between them but Shiro turns his focus back on Keith where he’s lying flat on a table with an oxygen mask strapped to his face. This is the kind of thing Shiro worried would happen and he would miss his chance. Tears fill his eyes but he forces them to keep their place while remaining composed.

He wonders how many people heard him propose to that Olkari and if they would spread the rumor until it reaches Keith’s ears. More fear hits him like a bag of bricks and it is enough to finally cause him to walk down the hall toward the flight deck where the other paladins are being assessed.

“We’re okay,” Pidge is telling the medical professionals looking them over. “Shiro! Is Keith okay?”

“He’s… He’s going to be,” Shiro says slowly.

Lance gives him a grin reminiscent to the kind of grins siblings share when they’re in the know of something they shouldn’t be. “Heard you  _proposed_.”

Well, apparently no one can keep their mouth shut around here.

“Don’t tell Keith,” Shiro begs. “Please. It was a mistake.”

“A mistake to propose or a mistake because you proposed to the wrong guy?” Hunk asks.

“It was just a mistake. Please, don’t tell him,” Shiro says firmly. “I- I want to ask properly.”

“We respect your decision, Shiro,” Allura says firmly and gives the others a stern look. “Understood?”

Lance rolls his eyes but nods. “Yeah, yeah, understood. Party-pooper.”

“Thank you.” Asking the paladins to say nothing to Keith is like taking a losing gamble but for once he hopes they will rally together and actually obey his wishes. He also hopes Keith does not hear word while aboard the Atlas – not only is the mistake completely embarrassing but he doesn’t want Keith to hear  _secondhand_  about a marriage proposal.

No.

He wants to do this right.

“Shiro,” Allura calls which makes him pause and turn back around. A soft smile fills her face. “Good luck.”

A blush the same color as her armour fills his cheeks. “Thank you.”

Yeah, he’s going to need it.

 

* * *

 

“Keith! You’re back!”

The sound of triumphant, happy Paladins makes Shiro spin around from speaking with a few of his crew. Keith is wandering from the infirmary and onto the flight deck looking weary but no worse for wear. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all rush to assault him with a group hug which Keith accepts with only light protest. Even Allura pauses to give him a long hug when he’s free from the others.

He can practically feel the weight of the ring burrowing through his chest but he ignores it in favor of walking up to Keith with a warm smile. “Keith,” he says. “It’s good to have you back.”

Keith returns the smile and clasps a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s good to be back, Admiral.”

The title makes Shiro blush but he knows Keith is only teasing. “How do you feel? You weren’t in the best shape the last time I left you.”

“I’m doing a lot better. Thank you.” Keith seems formal but Shiro supposes he could simply be tired. He’s been through a lot – they all have – in the last few days. “Ready to get back into action, Sir.”

Shiro shudders. Admiral. Sir.

They were going to have to have another talk about rank soon if Keith doesn’t quit.

“Well, that’s, um, that’s g- good to hear, Keith,” Shiro manages to stutter out. The others are smirking and behind Keith, Lance gestures to his ring finger while Pidge makes a kissing face. “Um, how about we go take a walk and I can catch you up?”

“Sure,” Keith says.

Before the Paladins can blow his cover, Shiro whisks Keith away until they are safely alone in a debriefing room together. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Keith asks.

“Um- I’m just… Nevermind.”

“Are you alright, Shiro?” Keith tilts his head and Shiro tries not to look too closely to see how the bruise on his neck is healing.

“I’m feeling fine. I was just worried about you, is all.” Shiro sits down and drums his fingers on the table. “I hope you really are feeling well and aren’t just simply putting on a show.”

“I  _am_ ,” Keith replies. “I swear.”

“Okay. Good.”

The room goes quiet like the sound is sucked away by whatever keeps zapping Shiro’s confidence. They sit in silence for a while but Keith doesn’t seem to mind. He wants to open his mouth and let the proposal rush out all over again but he can’t bring the words to come up. There is a lot he wants to talk about but everything is lodged somewhere between a love confession and fear of rejection.

“Did you have something you wanted to say?” Keith finally asks.

“Well…” Shiro takes a deep breath and reaches to pluck the little box free of its pocket he’s sure the velvet is probably sweat soaked from nerves but the sound of someone yelling and then the sight of Bebe rushing past with something in her mouth is jarring enough to distract him.

It only worsens when alarms inside the Atlas start going off and Shiro realizes he has no choice but to report to the bridge. Keith is already out of his seat and once again Shiro glares at the metaphorical universe for stopping him from asking this important question. Maybe the universe is simply trying to tell him something.

Maybe it’s time to listen.

 

* * *

 

“It’s… a carnival,” Keith says while they stand on the planet Drazan at the festival of Clear Day. They’d been asked to come as security but Shiro is hoping they can maybe have a little fun for once.

“Yes,” Shiro says. “Now, I know we’re all here for security purposes, however, I think it is wise to maybe try to have a little fun? We’ve been going for so long now, it feels as if we should finally let ourselves enjoy something for once.”

“I agree with whatever Shiro says,” Lance immediately chimes in.

Shiro snorts and they’re all given a set amount of tokens to take part in the activities. Shiro places his tokens in his pocket to keep safe while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all dash off, leaving only Keith and him behind. The MFE’s are all rallied around a shooting game which draws both of their eyes.

“You want to play?” Shiro asks shyly. He’s not sure Keith will want to spend the day with him but he hopes, perhaps, they’ll have a chance to really spend quality time together. He’d already put to rest the idea of proposing but the inkling to do so fills the back of his mind when Keith nods. He even left the ring in his pocket.

“Sure, let’s play,” Keith replies.

Currently, James Griffin and Kinkade are competing against each other and Shiro is surprised to see James is an excellent shot. The game ends with James winning a large stuffed animal which he accepts with a hug, kiss, and then the most sarcastic and confident grin he’s ever seen James wear. In fact, this is the first time he’s  _ever_  seen James smile. Kinkade is livid and the other MFE’s don’t seem to be too happy either.

“The game’s rigged,” Kinkade insists. “No way you’re a better shot than me. A better pilot, maybe, but  _not_  a better shot.”

“I won fair and square,” James argues when Keith and Shiro approach. “Hey, Keith.”

“Hey,” Keith replies but he’s already laying a token on the table which Shiro copies. “Ready to lose?”

Shiro snorts. “Lose?” he asks with a laugh. “I think  _you’re_  the one who will be losing, Kogane.” 

“In your dreams, rocket man,” Keith replies with a wicked smirk.

The smirk makes Shiro’s heart thump but he turns his eyes back to the game. If truth be told, he wants to win so he can win Keith a stuffed animal –  _ not _  because he wants to beat him at the game. In his heart, Shiro knows he is a better shot than Keith and even though he would like for Keith to win this game he  _ has _  to win Keith the stuffed hippo.

Shiro steadies the gun in his hand and aims it true to shoot through the first target. Keith aims but misses and Shiro soon shoots down the next target. They glance at one another and Shiro can see the competition in Keith’s eye. He wants to win but Shiro can’t let him win no matter how much he would like to. Only a few more targets remain and Keith manages to knock down one but two more shots and Shiro has won the game.

“We have a winner! What prize do you want?”

Keith looks displeased but Shiro points to the stuffed hippo which is passed over. Shiro wraps his hands around the toy briefly before slowly holding it out toward Keith. “Here,” he says with a shy smile. “I want you to have it.”

Keith’s eyes widen and he accepts the stuffed hippo in slow surprise. “You won this… for me?” he asks.

“Well, I know how much you like hippos…” Shiro mumbles and feels his face turn red. “I just wanted to make you smile.”

Keith accepts the prize and quickly buries his face in it while hugging it to his chest. “ _ Shiro _ ,” he says, voice muffled by the toy.

“Do you like it, Keith?”

Keith nods but doesn’t remove his face to look up. Shiro chuckles and gently guides Keith away from the game around the carnival until Keith is finally able to look up from the toy. Shiro can see his cheeks are tracked with wet trails.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Shiro whispers.

“It’s just so nice, that’s all.” Keith wipes the back of his sleeve on his face and looks around for their next adventure.

“Hey, there’s a line, do you want to get on that one?” Shiro asks as he points to a line for a ride with what looks like a compartment to ride in.

“Sure.”

They duck into line and wait their turn while Keith continues to admire his won stuffed animal. The unasked question tickles the back of Shiro’s mind like a nagging parent. Suffocating the desire to start a new chapter with Keith is clearly not working so maybe while they’re on this ride together…

He’ll ask today.

They slide into the compartment and are sent down a track where a maw is opened and quickly they are enveloped in rainbow changing bright lights, surrounded by cutouts, and a song singing,  _ Clear day, clear day _ , on repeat. At first, Shiro smiles and enjoys the ride while Keith sits beside him with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

“Aw, c’mon Keith, it’s kind of cute,” Shiro says but shortly after they start the ride jerks to a stop and an announcement comes over the music.

“ _ Sorry for the inconvenience, we’ll get this thing up and running. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buddy and remember to have a blissfully burrowful time.” _

Well, maybe it’s not so cute after all.

Shiro slowly leans back into the burrow buddy and taps his fingers along the bar locking them in place. “We’ll get going soon, Keith.”

“Mhm,” Keith replies but Shiro can see his eyes narrowing and Shiro swears he can hear Keith grinding his teeth away.

_ What do we say? Clear day, clear day, clear day? What do we say- _

He wants to focus on asking the question but the song chanting away in his ear is quickly turning into a headache larger than the Atlas. Shiro’s metal hand wraps around the metal bar but thankfully, the ride starts again and they move forward a few inches. Relief floods him so hard he almost melts out of the seat and even Keith seems to relax.

Until the ride stops again.

“ _ No _ !” Keith groans in despair.

Shiro feels his left eye twitch. He can tell Keith is at the end of his of his rope and Shiro squeezes the bar so hard in his cybernetic hand he feels the metal bend. In his rage, Shiro uses his arm to punch through the bar and tear them loose which makes Keith’s eyes widen as he had already begun to reach for his bayard.

“Let’s go,” Shiro says.

Keith eagerly leaps forward and they rush to the exit to escape the horrid song. Once they’re free they find themselves wandering to another tent which is full of Dazan’s citizens along with other aliens from different races all in what looks to be an arm wrestling contest.

“Well, look who decided to actually show up.”

Shiro looks down and snorts. “Good to see you too, Burgh.”

“What’s going on here?” Keith asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

“That’s the arm wrestling contest. It ain’t for people like Shiro over here,” Burgh says which makes Keith visibly bristle.

“Why’s that?” Shiro asks. “Because of my arm?”

“Shiro can out wrestle  _ any _  of you,” Keith snarls.

Burgh chuckles. “Nah. Arm wrestling is for the young and strong! You’re old like me! Those kids would tear you in half, mechanical arm or not.”

Shiro’s eyes narrow at the comment. He’s twenty-seven years old – yes, he has white hair but quite frankly it’s not his fault. Maybe he’s slightly softer because he hasn’t had a chance to train and fight as much as he used to but he’s definitely still fit. He isn’t  _ old _  and he’s not weak. Shiro glances down at his right arm and clenches his hand into a fist.

“Is it too late to sign up?” he asks, voice low with seriousness.

“You can do it, Shiro,” Keith says.

“Sign up with me, Keith. Let’s prove to Burgh the Paladins of Voltron aren’t  _ weak _ ,” Shiro says and when Keith smiles he knows he has him.

They sign up for the competition and Shiro is quick and eager to go through the ranks. He surpasses aliens twice his size with more muscle by sheer spite and will to prove he’s the best. Keith is also not exactly as weak as he may come off due to his size. Soon, they’re head to head before the final round and Keith grins as he approaches the platform.

“Ready, old man?” Keith teases while they link arms.

Shiro snorts. “Ready to win, punk,” he replies sharply.

Keith smirks and they’re off on the match. Shiro is immediately surprised at Keith’s strength. He can feel his metal arm trembling over the force Keith applies to his right arm. While his arm cannot feel pain he can still feel weary in other parts of his body while Keith puts him through his paces. Shiro feels his jaw clench and his lips pull back in a concentrated snarl while Keith’s eyes, briefly, turn yellow and purple.

For a moment, Shiro fears he’s about to lose to Keith even if he supposes the best man  _ should  _ win and if Keith is stronger than him then Keith  _ should _  win. However, at the last moment, Shiro feels Keith’s arm slack and he quickly overpowers Keith with a triumphant yell. He slams Keith’s wrist down onto the table and the crowd goes wild. Only one more match to win the trophy.

“Good job, Shiro,” Keith says with a warm smile. “Knock ‘em dead.”

Shiro rises with a huge grin and he notes all of the other Paladins have arrived along with Coran to cheer him on. Keith takes his spot amongst them and Shiro is face to face with the final competitor.

“Are you ready to crown an arm wrestling champion?” Burgh says in the announcement while the crowd goes wild. “First up, our challenger, a former Paladin of Voltron, current Captain of the IGF Atlas, hailing from some tiny planet in the middle of absolutely nowhere, it’s Shiro!”

The crowd is a mixture of booing and cheers but when Shiro glances to his friends he sees them all cheering him on with big smiles and trying to drown out the booing crowd. Seeing Keith smiling and holding up his hippo brings a smile to his face as he clenches his fist and approaches the platform.

“And our reigning Champion, who needs absolutely no introduction, give it up for the Warden!”

Shiro’s eyes widen when he realizes he knows this reigning champ – the warden who had kept Slav prisoner. They weren’t exactly  _ friends _ . Shiro stands his ground while the Warden approaches looking anything but friendly.

“ _ You _ !”

Burgh smirks. “Friend of yours?”

“Not exactly,” Shiro replies flatly and keeping his guard up.

The Warden approaches and they link hands while Burgh ties them off to keep them intact. Yellow golden eyes stare right into his soul but Shiro remains steady in his resolve. He’ll beat the Warden and show the Paladins he’s still as strong as he used to be – he’s not  _ old _  and weak. He can beat any of them any day he wants.

“You took away my livelihood,” the Warden growls.

“Yes, and you held an innocent prisoner captive in the name of the Galra Empire,” Shiro replies sharply. “Believe me, I would happily do it again, no matter how much Slav drives me insane.”

The Warden pauses before they can start the match and looks sheepish. “Look, I know I did a lot of bad in my life… but if truth be told, you and your friends  _ saved _  my life. After I stopped working for the Galra, I was at a very low point in my life, and extremely depressed… but then I discovered arm wrestling and I’ve been happier ever since! I’ve realized what is most important in my life.”

Shiro can see over the Warden’s shoulder is the Yupper he keeps as a pet. He blinks a few times but can see the Warden isn’t putting him on – he’s serious and clearly a much happier person.

“I want to thank you, Shiro, win or lose… Now, let’s give ‘em a show, yeah?”

Shiro grins and nods. The bell rings and they start a struggle Shiro can tell is only half-faked. The Warden puts up only part of a struggle but they’re both eager to make it look real enough. Shiro growls and forces the Warden back and forth until he finally throws his all into his final move and slams the Warden’s wrist onto the table with a roar. Erupting cheers make Shiro slowly come back to reality and soon his entire team is on the stage and he’s lifted onto Hunk’s and Lance’s shoulders.

He hunts for Keith’s eyes and sees him looking proud off to the side and joy fills Shiro’s stomach. Usually, age comments do not bother him and he knows Keith does not think of him as old and weak but he is glad to have proven he  _ isn’t _  in front of Keith. He’s given a trophy and arm wrestling champion belt before they head off back to their lions for the evening.

“Shiro the hero! Shiro the hero!” Lance is chanting as they walk back together.

Shiro lingers with Keith and notes before they leave Keith is missing his hippo. “Keith! Your stuffed animal!” he gasps and Keith realizes as well it’s missing.

“Oh… I must have left it on that stupid-.”

“Excuse me, Mister?”

They both pause and note a young alien approaching them and holding up Keith’s hippo. Shiro’s heart fills with warmth at their luck. “You found it,” Shiro gasps.

“You left this on the ride,” she says and Keith eagerly accepts his prize back.

“Thanks,” he says and awkwardly reaches to the pat the alien on the head and thinks better of it.

She giggles and dashes back to her friends while Keith clutches the hippo to his chest. “I don’t know about you guys,” Keith says while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all stare at his prize. “But I’m beat.”

“Nice stuffed animal,  _ Keith _ ,” Lance mocks but with a look from Shiro, Lance quickly goes quiet.

“We’re all tired, I think we deserve a rest,” Shiro says firmly. They all board the lions and ready to return to the Atlas. “Keith.”

Keith pauses on his way back to the black lion. “Yeah, Shiro?”

“Um…” Shiro trails off when he notes how beautiful Keith looks in the light with his hair soft and shining so nicely. The question he wants to ask dies on his tongue as quickly as it bloomed. “I had a lot of fun.”

A soft smile fills Keith’s face. “Me, too, Shiro.”

Keith heads back to the lion and Shiro reluctantly returns to his cruiser pod to go back to the Atlas with the other MFE’s. A sigh drifts out of him and weighs on his shoulders.

Will he ever have the chance to ask Keith to marry him?

  
  


* * *

 

The ringing in his ears makes his head spin.

They had combined with Voltron to make a super mecha to defeat Honerva and her army of robeasts. The battle’s been tough but Shiro is ready to see it through as is the rest of the crew and the other paladins. It’s time to end this.

It is also possibly time to finally ask that damn question.

This could be his last chance.

“Keith!” he calls over the comms but there’s so much interference due to the battle. “Keith, do you copy?”

Keith’s voice comes in, breaking up over the noise. “Shir…. o…. py.”

An automatic lump forms in his throat and Shiro forces it back down into his gut. This is not a time to chicken out or change his mind. The time is now and he’s running out of time like sand in an hourglass

“Keith, will you marry me?” Shiro asks and hopes his message goes through.

There’s loud static and they’re stuck heavily by Honerva’s suit. Shiro grunts as pain radiate through his body purple electricity shocks their entire system. Keith doesn’t respond and Shiro worries he’s either completely thrown Keith off or worse, maybe Keith didn’t even hear him.

“Keith, do you copy?”

There is no response.

“Does anyone copy?”

Radio silence.

Shiro panics but then the comms come to life again except for now the battle is more important than the question he’s unsure if Keith heard or not. He has to focus. Always remained focused.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Battles won.

Altea and Daibazaal returned.

Worlds and timelines restored.

Shiro is tired - there is no other way to put it, he’s bone and soul tired. After the battle, the lions and Atlas separate and they return to Altea first and foremost. Allura has tears streaming down her face as she stands on her home planet again for the first time in the last ten thousand years.

Shiro watches as Allura takes Lance’s hand and immediately starts to give him a tour of Altea’s grounds while Coran runs his fingers over architecture. Pidge is, of course, doing readings while Hunk admires the beauty of everything. Keith is quiet and collected which Shiro appreciates.

He’s too tired to function otherwise.

He glances sideways at Keith in his peripheral. “Good fighting out there,” Shiro says slowly.

Keith nods. “You, too.”

“Um… Keith…”

“Yes, Shiro?”

A bundle of nerves he’s certain is simply a permanent part of his anatomy by now immediately bunch up as he fears Keith’s rejection. “I was wondering if you had a chance to think about what I asked you earlier.”

“What did you ask me earlier?” Keith asks.

“You… You didn’t hear?”  _ Oh, no _ .

“No, I’m sorry, Shiro. I think you cut out when you were talking earlier.” Keith looks sheepish. “Was it important?”

He sighs and lets his shoulders slump. “No,” he mutters. “No, it wasn’t important. It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asks.

He lets out a sad sigh. “Yeah.”

“Well, I have a question for you,” Keith says and Shiro looks over at him in surprise.

“Yes, Keith?”

Keith approaches him and slowly takes his hand. “Shiro?”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my… um…” Keith fumbles for the right term. “Will you be mine?” he finally settles on.

Shiro’s face immediately lights up in flames. “Yours?”

“Yeah, like, a partner? More than friends. Whatever.”

Shiro smiles softly. ‘Yes, Keith. I will.”

Well, it’s a start.

 

 

* * *

 

Peace.

Peace in his mind, peace in the universe, peace across all timelines.

Shiro isn’t sure how to react to such a thing since he hasn’t known peace since Kerberos but it settles on him like a warm blanket regardless. They’re lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and Shiro isn’t even completely sure how they arrived to be in the same bed.

Well, he knows  _ how _  but he doesn’t know how he became to be so lucky.

The question still roots around in his mind, still unasked, since the universe seems to be finding every which way to stop him from doing the asking. The stars blanket the sky above and Keith is sitting in the windowsill eyes on the courtyard below. Altea is a beautiful place and Shiro is almost reluctant to see it go the following morning and he’s sure Keith is, too.

They would return for Lance’s and Allura’s wedding but until then, the Garrison needed their Admiral to remain Earth-side. Keith has been making trips to Daibazaal to help with the Galra as they transition into a new era but Shiro hopes Keith will return to Earth more often.

Especially  _ now _ …

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” Keith whispers while Shiro remains on the bed.

“Yes,” he agrees softly. “Shame we have to go so soon.”

“We’ll be back.”

Shiro gulps and leans down to slowly pluck the ring box from his jacket pocket and holds it tightly in his palm.  _ Now or never, Shirogane _ . “Keith, I need to-.”

Keith gasps. “Shiro, something’s going on with the lions!”

  
Universe: 20000   
Shiro: 0

 

“Let’s go look!” Keith leaps from the window and Shiro has no choice but to rush after him.

The lions all float in a row, their eyes lit, as they stare down at them in silence. Shiro looks up at the black lion and wonders if Keith is feeling their connection fade or strengthen. He jumps when Keith slips their fingers together. Shiro squeezes Keith’s hand quietly as the lions slowly start to drift back to the stars.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Lance asks softly.

Allura presses up against his side. “Back home where they belong,” she replies quietly. “They’re no longer needed here.”

“I’m gonna miss them,” Hunk says and Shiro can hear his voice tremble.

Shiro slides his arm from Keith’s hand to wrap around Keith’s slim waist instead. Keith rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s time for them to retire,” Shiro says. “They’ve earned it.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “Hey, Shiro.”

“Yes, Keith?”

Keith nuzzles against his neck. “Will you marry me?”

Allura, Lance, and Hunk all gasp and turn to face them. Pidge looks intrigued and also extremely satisfied as if she knew this was coming all along.

“M-marry you?” Shiro stammers.

Keith pulls out a little red box from his pajama bottoms and holds it out. “Yeah.”

Tears fill Shiro’s eyes as he slowly takes the box and opens the lid. Inside is a beautiful black stone ring. Simple and still perfectly beautiful. “Oh, Keith,” he gasps.

“Is thata yes?”

Laughter bubbles up out of Shiro’s chest and he finally manages to pull out the box he’s’ been holding onto for over a year. “Yes.”

Keith takes the other ring box and traces the band inside with his fingers. “You were going to ask me?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you for a  _ year _ ,” Shiro laughs. “I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

Keith snorts. “Heh.  love you, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles. “I love you, too, Keith.”   
  
  


* * *

 

Their wedding is at sunset just outside of the Garrison with the desert as their backdrop. They’d considered a wedding on different planets across the galaxy but Earth felt like the most appropriate. Shiro walks with Keith post their vows and feels Keith slide his arm around his waist. Someone yells for a kiss and Shiro smiles when Keith yanks him in close.

“What’s our next adventure, space cowboy?” Keith asks but Shiro shuts him up with a warm and soft kiss.

He slides his hands into Keith’s much longer hair and Keith’s arms wrap around his neck in response. Vaguely, Shiro can hear the crowd cheer but it fades away until he can only see and hear Keith. The thrum of Keith's heart beats against Shiro’s chest while he goes stargazing in the inky pool of Keith’s eyes.

Everything is perfect.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers.

“Yes, Keith?”

“Thank you.”

He frowns – not the words he’d been expecting. “For what?”

Keith pauses and mulls it over before leaning up to kiss him again. “Everything.”

Shiro tighs his grip on Keith’s waist and allows himself to bask in Keith's love. No, he doesn’t know what their next adventure will be but he does know, whatever it is and wherever they go, they do so together.

Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
